


monday’s child

by TheTartWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, characteristics of the days interpretive poem, one of my favorite poems to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: Monday’s child is fair of faceBut don’t let that fool you.Mondays have always been the dawning of something terrible.





	monday’s child

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really cool song/poem/old saying that I heard of and I really wanted to do a little spin on it. and then I really liked it so I thought I'd post it here. sorry to everyone who was waiting for something else to update! :D

Monday’s child is fair of face

But don’t let that fool you.

Mondays have always been the dawning of something terrible.

Powerful, yes; great, yes

But terrible all the same.

 

Tuesday’s child is full of grace

Steps lightly, greets politely.

Tuesdays aren’t just grace though.

Having grace just gives them the space to lay waste

To your name behind your back.

 

Wednesday’s child is full of woe

But they know they’ll be okay

And every day may be a struggle

But at least they’re pulling themselves along,

Stretching the muscles that will make them strong

And you’ve let rot.

 

Thursday’s child has far to go

Along this path that stretches through the wolf’s forest and the witch’s hut

But ends at that gilded palace they’ve built stone by stone,

Carving their name into it with their own blood and sweat and

Their grandmother’s beloved needles, rest she on Heaven’s hearthstone.

 

Friday’s child is loving and giving

Because they remember the days of having nothing

And how someone else’s kindness made their day, their month, their year, their life

And how that kindness clawed holes in their fears and set hounds on the cruel

And gave them Prometheus’ fire, that fire of pain and willpower and knowing

_I am the master of my fate_ , and I have the _power_ to be kind in turn.

 

Saturday’s child works hard for a living

Because how else would you survive?

Hard work is a skill earned, a struggle overcome, an achievement

Something to be proud of but understand when that time has come to pass it on

Saturday’s child works hard but understands the value of being at rest.

 

And the child that is born on the sunny day

Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay,

Because a positive attitude never hurt anyone and spreading that happiness and pride

Is a job never completed but always needed.

Sunday’s child looks at their siblings and _learns_

Lessons on love and kindness and sadness and the passion to work for one’s living

And they learn that life is not about what you will need to take to survive

But what you are able to _give_ in return.

**Author's Note:**

> another poem/saying I enjoy includes the one about the magpies and I know blackkat's doing a really cool Naruto fic centering a little around that idea, called 'One is for Sorrow' or something similar, so if you know that little song and think you're interested go check it out!


End file.
